Fantástico Mundo de Mad
by santanarevolts
Summary: A história de uma garota comum com problemas na escola e em casa, que acaba perdendo o que julgar ser mais valioso. É levada para um mundo estranho no qual vive aventuras e perseguições, tendo que sobreviver sozinha. Aprendendo que nem sempre o que parece ser, realmente é.


**Capítulo 1: Rotina, rotina, rotina...**

Meu nome é Mad, sou adolescente, e estudo no Ensino Médio. Meu pai, John Garvanicz é um executivo de sucesso, quase não tem tempo para a família, minha mãe Vanessa Garvanicz, não dá muita atenção pra mim, acho que ela prefere minha irmã, Kitty, por ela ser a mais velha. Na verdade todos a preferem. Estudamos na mesma escola, só que ela está no 3° ano, e eu no 2°. Eu não tenho muitos amigos, na verdade só tenho uma amiga a Vaiz, ela é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter, nos conhecemos há bastante tempo e ela já me ajudou em momentos difíceis assim como eu a ajudei também. Ás vezes acho mais minha irmã do que minha própria irmã.

Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula, confesso que não estou muito animada, quem ficaria animada em voltar para aquela prisão de adolescentes?! Pelo menos tem um lado bom de tudo isso, eu vou poder ver a Vaiz de novo, já estava com saudade de dividir tudo com alguém, já que aqui em casa eu só fiquei trancada no quarto as férias todas. Minha mãe me chamou para sair com ela, imagina fazer compras, nossa esse programa combina mais com a Kitty, ela foi ao shopping em meu lugar, as duas torraram o cartão de crédito do papai, mais isso não faz muita importância para elas, já que não são elas que vão pagar, aliás, nenhuma das duas trabalha, só o papai. Tem vezes que tenho pena dele, vive naquele escritório trancado, sem ter contato com ninguém. Ás vezes chego a pensar que a vida dele é pior que a minha...

Eu estava no carro com a minha irmã, agora sou obrigada a ir com ela pra escola...

- Vamos fedelha, sai do carro! – disse Kitty, abrindo a porta e me empurrando pra fora do carro.

-O que? Mas ainda falta 1 km para chegarmos à escola!

- Eu sei, mas você acha que eu iria levar você até lá? Enganou-se piralha! Agora desce logo do carro, antes que eu me estresse!

Ela estava com vergonha de mim? Eu que tinha de ter vergonha dela por estar parecendo uma palhaça com aquela maquiagem horrenda, terei que ir andando até a escola.

Mal cheguei e já vi a Kitty lá com seus "amigos". Mas não estou preocupada com isso, onde está a Vaiz?! Ela nunca se atrasa...

Mal sabia eu que na verdade ia ser difícil encontrar a Vaiz naquele dia, ou talvez em todos os outros dias.

- Já andei a escola toda, e não encontrei com ela, será que ela já está lá na sala?

Passei o dia me perguntando porque a Vaiz não foi pra escola, mas quando eu chegasse em casa eu ligava pra ela. Primeiros dias de aula são um saco, é difícil ter que aguentar os alunos novos te olhando e os antigos te ignorando... Não tinha muito o que fazer na escola então eu estava a caminho da minha casa quando de repente, um carro em alta velocidade para com tudo do meu lado, era a Kitty...

- Aí fedelha, entra no carro.

- Kitty?

- É, sou eu, entra logo, você sabe que se eu chegar em casa sem você a mamãe vai me brigar, agora para de enrolação e entra logo no carro!

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso? Você me odeia, eu estaria te ajudando a se livrar de um sermão que a mamãe te daria, não obrigado, vou a pé.

- Entra logo nesse carro!

Bom, eu não tive outra escolha, entrei no carro, senão ela ia ficar gritando no meio da rua, e a voz dela já não me soava tão confortante... Quero tranquilidade agora.

Fomos o resto do "longo" caminho até a casa sem dizer uma palavra, e mesmo que se ela dissesse eu não escutaria, depois de um tempo conseguir bloquear minha mente quando tem alguém falando e eu não quero escutar. Logo que ela estacionou eu peguei minha bolsa e saí do carro em um pulo, só pra não ter que escutar a voz irritante dela ecoando na garagem.

- Boa tarde mãe.

- Oi Mad. – disse ela

- Boa tarde mãezinha!

Disse a Kitty correndo para abraçar a mamãe.

- Boa tarde meu bebezinho, como foi à aula hoje?

Elas parecem duas crianças falando, embora já tenham bastante idade, ambas tem cérebro de criança...

Então depois de ter presenciado aquela cena horrível eu fui pro meu quarto, tomei um banho e liguei pra Vaiz.

- Oi amiga! Porque você não foi pra aula hoje?

- Oi Mad, eu tenho uma péssima notícia pra te dar.

- O que foi? Você está doente?

- Não, bem pior que isso, eu me mudei.

- Ah, você mudou de bairro, está morando em que bairro agora?

- Não, eu mudei de país.

- O que? Você deve estar brincando não é. Para com isso, eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira, você sabe!

- Não estou brincando não, eu me mudei semana passada.

- E porque você não me disse nada? Porque você não me avisou?

- Não deu tempo, foi tudo muito rápido, meu pai teve de trocar de trabalho, e eu tive que vir com ele.

- Mas. Mas... E agora como eu fico?

- Desculpa Mad, não foi minha intenção, eu não podia enfrentar o meu pai e dizer que eu queria ficar, e além do mais eu ficaria onde?

- Na minha casa.

- E você acha que sua mãe, chata do jeito que é, iria deixar?

- Eu resolvia isso, mas você não podia me abandonar! E agora como eu vou ficar lá na escola? Como eu vou enfrentar todo mundo sem você do meu lado?

- Desculpa amiga, te peço mil desculpas. Mas eu não sei nem o que te dizer.

-...

- Mad, eu tenho que desligar, amanhã começa as aulas para mim e aqui já é tarde.

- Tá bom, mais amanhã posso te ligar?

- Não sei talvez eu esteja ocupada desarrumando as malas, mas qualquer coisa te aviso.

- Promete?

- Juro.

- Tudo bem, tchau até amanhã.

- Tchau, até amanhã, talvez.

Mal desliguei o celular e caí em prantos... A única que poderia me compreender, a única que eu sabia que estava do meu lado pra tudo foi embora, e eu estava me sentindo vazia e magoada, tantos sentimentos, todos escorrendo pelos meus olhos, eu só queria um pouco de paz, mas minha mãe não parava de bater na porta...

– Mad o jantar já está pronto.

- Obrigado. Não estou com fome!

- Você está chorando?

- Não! Agora sai daqui! Deixa-me em paz!

- Mad, abre essa porta agora! Que eu estou mandando!

- Não mãe, vai jantar. Eu já disse que não estou com fome!

- Abre essa porta, senão eu entro ai à força e pego seu celular! Vamos! Abra logo, eu vou contar até três! Um... Dois...

Tive que abrir, senão não teria mais como falar com a Vaiz.

- Pronto.

-Porque você está chorando?

- Nada não, já disse, vá jantar!

- Não, eu quero saber por que você está chorando! Vamos, me conta logo!

Como se ela se importasse com o que eu sentia.

- Está bem, é que Vaiz se mudou.

- Ah! É isso? Ela muda de bairro e você está chorando?

- Não, ela se mudou de país.

- Ai Mad, fica calma logo você arranja outra amiga, o que não falta ai são garotas como você. Agora vá enxugar essas lágrimas, desça e jante como você faz todos os dias. Vamos!

Minha mãe não me entende, eu não quero uma nova amiga, eu quero a Vaiz, minha única amiga de verdade! Eu só queria sumir dalí, eu só queria não ter que descer...

Desci as escadas, e logo pude ouvir os risos da Kitty com minha mãe. Com certeza elas estavam falando de garotos. Vou sentar à mesa e comer algo rápido antes que essa doença chamada "Garotosmania" me ataque também. Não é que eu não goste de garotos, mas é que minha mãe e minha irmã só sabem falar disso, parecem duas adolescentes na puberdade.

Depois do jantar eu voltei pro meu quarto e fiquei deitada na cama, não consegui dormir... Já era madrugada quando eu tive sede e fui tomar um copo de água, então desci até a cozinha e o tomei, mas eu ouvi barulho vindo do meu quarto, deixei o copo sobre a mesa e subi as escadas correndo, estava tudo muito escuro, muito estranho, caminhei até a porta, a abri devagar, a luz do meu quarto estava desligada... entrei no quarto fechei a porta e procurei o interruptor, mas ele já não estava mais lá, procurei a porta e ela também não estava, eu estava num vazio, numa escuridão... Pensei que estava tento uma daquelas tonturas e esfreguei os olhos, mas não, continuava aquela mesma escuridão, quando senti um vento forte passando por mim fazendo meus cabelos balançarem. Vento? Pensei eu. No meu quarto? Aqui não tem janelas... e nem porta agora... eu estava entrando em desespero, pensei em gritar, mas quando estava pegando fôlego ouvi longe uma voz grossa ecoando e dizendo: Mad... estava esperando por você...


End file.
